Kidnapped
"Kidnapped" is the twelfth episode of the fourth season of . It first aired on May 15th, 2004. Plot During a patrol, Gear's boots malfunction as he's flying in the air, making him crash. He figures out that somehow a computer worm got into his boots. Gear decides to fly back to headquarters to fix this, while Static goes home. Inside, Static takes off his mask. But little does he know, a camera is watching him from outside his window. At Alva Industries, a Dr. Roberts is talking to Alva. He's shutting down her research because it's no longer of any use. Alva had Dr. Roberts committed to finding out Static's secret identity, but since Static helped him get his son back to human form, Edwin has no problem with Static anymore. Dr. Roberts refuses to continue working at Alva Industries, so Edwin fires her. But after Edwin leaves the room, the doctor receives a transmission from one of the cameras that has Static showing his true identity. At the Freeman Community Center, Robert and Sharon are locking up ending a long day. Sharon goes to get the car, but as she starts it, purple smoke releases from her muffler. Puff emerges, and puffs some smoke on Robert, making him pass out as Onyx pulls up right next to Sharon in a van. Sharon can't get out of her car and Onyx carries Robert to the van. Puff and Onyx drive away with Sharon following. They get to an highway where Puff decides to get rid of Sharon, who is still tailing her. Puff takes out her tires. Static arrives just in time to get Sharon out safely, while the car veers off the highway and straight into a building's window. Sharon exclaims to Static that Puff kidnapped her father. Static locates Kangor, Carmen Dillo, and Shiv to question them about anything they know about where Puff and Onyx are hiding. All three don't have a clue. In the distance, Static sees a huge flame go up in the air. It's at a parking garage where Puff and Onyx are. Static violently asks Puff about his father and finds out that they were hired to kidnap his dad. Puff gives him a message from the person they were hired by, sending him to where his father is kept. When he arrives at the old junkyard, he sees a big computer screen with all sorts of other electronics. On the screen is his dad in a room surrounded by lasers. A woman comes out and shows Static on the screen him taking off his mask from earlier. She figured out that he's really Virgil Hawkins. She calls herself Omnara and explains that she kidnapped Robert to get to Static. She did this because she has a little job for Static that no one other Bang Baby could accomplish. Also, since she has Static's father captured, he has all the more reason to fulfill her wishes. She wants him to go to Alva Industries to steal one of the projects she was working on, which is called "Project Omni". But before Static agrees to do this, he wants to see his dad. Robert figures out that he's Virgil. He knew it was him; why else would he be kidnapped? Virgil swears that he'll give up being a superhero once all this is done because he'd never want to put his dad in danger again. Static flies over to Alva Industries, while Alva's security is firing all that they have to keep Static away. Static eventually beats all the security and breaks into Lab 14, where Project Omni is stored. Alva runs out and one of the security men tells him what Static broke into. Alva figures out that Dr. Roberts is behind this. Omnara starts to explain her plans with Project Omni to Static. First, she put a computer virus in every computer in the world and put surveillance everywhere. (That's why Gear's boots malfunctioned earlier.) She wants to control every digital device and the entire network, but finds that she's missing one component. She taps onto her network server and finds that the component is in an Alva Industries' truck convoy on the road. Static flies over there and opens up the truck, carrying out the last crate of Omnara's project. Gear shows up and tries to stop Static. He tells Gear to get out of his way, but Gear refuses, causing them to begin fighting. Static beats him and then clues him on what's going on. Static brings back the final component and Omnara uses it with the rest of her machinery. She connects herself to all of it. The download begins and she hits Static with an energy burst. Gear arrives and pulls Static out of the way, telling him that he got Static's clue. Gear made a counter-worm to stop Omnara. Static runs to where his dad is, freeing him by carefully moving Robert in between the lasers. Gear installs the counter-worm into the hard drive just as Omnara finishes the download. She sees him and shoots another energy blast. Static carries his dad, along with Gear out of the lab and onto the streets. Omnara can now control all devices, so she uses cars to try and take them out. Robert saves Static from being crushed by a bus, while Gear destroys a garbage truck, which tries to crush him as well. Omnara sends more cars, but at the same time the counter-virus kicks in. Omnara overloads and is taken to the hospital. Robert rethinks telling Static and Gear to stop all this crime-fighting, knowing now that they go out everyday in the face of danger. He knows that what they're doing is right, and he can't stop them, although, he says that they'll have to tell Sharon they're superheroes. Back at the house, Sharon is really angry because her car was wrecked from earlier and blames the bang babies. Robert then decides to hold off on telling Sharon the truth. Continuity * Robert Hawkins finds out about his son's secret life; he uses this knowledge in "Power Outage" to shield Virgil from Sharon. * Edwin Alva no longer holds a grudge against Static following the events of "No Man's an Island". Background Information Production Inconsistencies * The police chopper is a reused model from ; it even retains the MPD "M". MPD equipment was also "used" by the Central City Police Department in . Trivia * The Greek writing on Omnara's screen is actually gibberish; there are no hidden messages in English or Greek. *This marks the fourth time a villain has learned Static's secret identity. Omnifarious was the first, Madelyn Spaulding was the second and Speedwarp was the third. Cast Uncredited appearances * Shiv Quotes Category:Static Shock episodes